


Spowiedź uczuć

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, KageSuga to moja kochanka, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Slash, Vignette, Yaoi, dałam radę, delikatne yaoi, dużo przemyśleń, kagesuga - Freeform, kochajcie KageSugę, osobisty challenge, poetyckie yaoi, pokarm dla duszy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat znika, nocne odgłosy zza okna cichą, światła w pokoju gasną. Są tylko dłonie; twoje, moje, nasze. Uściski, pocałunki, szepty. Delikatny ruch kotar przy szybach, mieniących się blaskiem zapalonych latarń. Cienie tańczące na ścianach, splecione na podłodze ciała.<br/>Wspólny oddech, jeden rytm serc. Nic więcej, nic mniej.<br/>Kageyama.<br/>Sugawara-san.<br/>Aż nadto kompletni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spowiedź uczuć

**Author's Note:**

> Gdzieś tam po drodze, buszując w Internecie, natknęłam się na słowa zachwytu nad pewną książką (nie pamiętam jaką), w której opisana została scena miłości uprawianej przez dwóch mężczyzn – ujęto ją w niezwykle subtelnym, poetyckim wręcz stylu. Pomyślałam sobie, że skoro aż tak bardzo się to komuś spodobało, może i ja spróbuję?

Pokrewne sobie dusze. To właśnie czuli.  
Oni nie byli dopasowani, byli tacy sami. Dwie samotne, podążające za ideałami jednostki. Piękne, dojrzałe emocjonalnie, nie stworzone do czasów wiecznego biegu, kariery i władzy. Żyjący wyłącznie dla siebie, na własnych zasadach, nieuzewnętrzniani obcymi bodźcami. Nie tylko istnieli; należeli, do tych wszystkich wspólnych chwil, całonocnych rozmów, bezsłownego trwania w absolutnym zrozumieniu, codziennych spotkań. To było coś więcej, coś więcej niż przyjaźń, niż miłość. Nie potrafili określić władających nimi uczuć, ale wiedzieli. Obydwoje.  
Splatając ciała w miłosnym uścisku, obdarowując uszy tysiącem pokrewnych szeptów, czując najmniejsze drgania powietrza. Naelektryzowani, pchnięci nieznanym dotąd impulsem. Tak bardzo dla siebie istotni, niezastąpieni. Najlepsi.  
Nadzy, poznając się na nowo, cieleśnie, jeszcze bliżsi. Rumiani od gwałtownych, szybszych oddechów; delikatni i powolni, smakujący w chwili, jak w najlepszym winie. Baczni, zatraceni w chwili.  
Dotykali skóry, znaczyli wilgotne ścieżki, mierzwili włosy. Dzieląc wspólne oddechy, badali nawzajem swoje oczy, twarze, dłonie. Pragnęli tego samego, znali to uczucie. Ono jedno, kontrastowe na tle innych, równie cudownych, acz obcych przeżyć, wskazywało główną ścieżkę.  
Byli blisko, bliżej, najbliżej.  
Zsynchronizowani.  
Skrępowani własnymi ciałami: nogami, rękoma, ustami. Przedzierali kolejne szlaki, chcąc wiedzieć więcej, czuć intensywniej, słyszeć dokładniej, patrzeć wyraźniej.  
Pozostali sobą – jednocześnie czuli się, jakby na chwilę wtargnęli w skórę zupełni innych ludzi. Tacy sami, tacy nierozpoznawalni w tym momencie.  
Dziwnie złaknieni, pozbawieni zahamowań, odurzeni.  
Niespokojni, trzymani w ryzach przez samych siebie.  
Gładzili się po brzuchach, plecach, łaskotali obojczyki. Byli coraz bardziej zdyszani; brakowało im tchu, czuli uścisk w płucach, mięśniach, podbrzuszach.  
Nie istniało niebo, ziemia, po której stąpali, nie istnieli ludzie, inni niż oni sami. Tylko wydechy mieszające się wspólnie, pojedyncze krople potu sunące wzdłuż skóry, przeszywające dreszcze ekstazy.  
Byli wszystkim, czego potrzebowali: tlenem, wodą, ciepłem, zrozumieniem, bezpieczeństwem.  
Czuli Raj, u podnóża stóp, wzdłuż kręgów szyjnych; zaciskające się na krtaniach szpony euforii.  
Palce w ustach, ślinę na plecach, pocałunki w uda.  
Tak. Razem. Wspólnie. Nieskończeni.

Sugawara-san.  
Już blisko, bliżej, jeszcze, szybciej.  
Nie, wolniej, równiej. Lepiej. Sugawara-san.  
Czule, delikatnie; najprzyjemniej. Idealnie.  
Nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy.  
Sugawara-san.

Zostańmy tak na zawsze, Kageyama.  
Zatrzymani w czasie. Rozgrzani.  
Zespoleni w jedność. Upojeni szczęściem.  
Och, Kageyama.  
Tacy sami.  
Zaślepieni na wszystko oprócz nas.  
Bardziej niż zakochani.


End file.
